


Sufferance

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Adopted Children, Antagonism, Community: fic_promptly, Families of Choice, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Jealousy, Partnership, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Bikky and Ryo make a deal with regards to Dee.





	Sufferance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [m_findlow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/gifts).



> Written for m_findlow’s prompt ‘Any, any, under sufferance,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Between Vol. 1 and 2.

Bikky glared at Dee across the dinner table, making it as clear as he could that the man was only here on sufferance; tolerated, just barely, but not welcome. He didn’t get why Ryo kept inviting him over for meals. Okay, sure, they were work partners, but surely his foster father saw more than enough of the jerk at work. He would’ve thought Ryo would be glad to get away from him at the end of the day.

“Ow!” The Perv glared across at Bikky.

“Did I just kick you?” Bikky asked, all innocence. “Oops, so sorry. I was just swinging my feet.”

“Likely story,” Dee growled. “You did that on purpose, runt!”

“Bikky, whether that was accidental or deliberate, no swinging your feet under the dinner table please. Keep them on the floor where they belong,” Ryo said firmly.

“Fine,” Bikky said with a put upon sigh, but he did as he was told. He was already busy planning what he could do next to make Dee feel his displeasure.

“Who wants dessert,” Ryo asked, getting to his feet and starting to collect the plates.

“Yay! Me!” Bikky shouted, practically bouncing in his seat; then he remembered his manners. “Please, Ryo.”

“I still have room for dessert,” Dee said, standing up too. “Here, let me give you a hand with these.” He picked up his own empty plate, carrying it to the sink to rinse.

Bikky scowled. Help? No way! Dee just wanted to get Ryo alone, probably so he could force his attentions on him, wasn’t that how grown-ups put it? Not that he could get Ryo out of Bikky’s sight, because there was nowhere to hide in the kitchen. Still, Bikky watched Dee like a hawk the entire time until he returned to the table, and then glared at him right through dessert, which was a mistake because he was so busy trying to perfect his death glare that he barely tasted what he ate.

The Perv stayed for a while after dinner, helping Ryo with the dishes, and then joining him on the sofa for a cup of coffee. Bikky, who usually preferred to sprawl on the floor, squeezed between them, a living barrier to prevent Dee from pawing at Ryo.

After Dee finally left, Ryo came and sat beside Bikky, who was now back on the floor. “Dee is my friend, Bikky. You shouldn’t be so rude to him,” he chastised gently. “Why do you dislike him so much? He risked his life trying to protect you, remember? Even got a broken arm for his trouble.”

That was true; Bikky had practically forgotten the events of a few months earlier, but now it all came back to him, including the way Dee had tried to keep him from being kidnapped, and the terror he’d felt as Dee had fallen unconscious to the ground. But still…

“He’s a perv, he’s always pawing at you.” Bikky scowled mutinously.

“Well yes, there’s that, but he’s just…” Ryo sighed and shook his head. “He’s my partner and my friend, I like him a lot, just not quite the way he wants me to like him. I can handle it, although I do appreciate the occasional rescue.” His smile was wry. “There are times when he seems to have more hands than is humanly possible.”

“Like an octopus?”

Ryo’s grin widened and he chuckled. “Yes, exactly like an octopus.” He sobered again. “He means well, Bikky, he’s just a bit over-affectionate at times. Sometimes, I think he’s just really lonely. I don’t think he’s got any family, at least not anyone who’s still alive.”

“Like me,” Bikky said quietly, feeling a twinge of unwanted sympathy for Dee.

“Yes, like you, except now you’ve got me, so you’re not alone anymore, and you never will be.”

“Neither is Dee, ‘cause he’s got you too.”

“I suppose he has, at least as a friend.” Ryo hugged Bikky, and Bikky hugged back, feeling safe and secure with his foster father. Ryo was such a kind, caring person, always looking for the best in people. “I’m not saying you have to be best friends with Dee or anything, or even that you have to particularly like him, just try not to be too mean to him, especially when he hasn’t done anything to deserve it,” Ryo said quietly. “I’m not going to stop inviting him over for dinner, I don’t like to think of him sitting at home alone every night, and besides, I enjoy his company. So, just try to get along with him a bit better, if only to make things a little easier for me, okay?”

Bikky sighed. How could he refuse? “Okay, I’ll try, but if he tries to grope you, he’d better watch out!”

“Fair enough, just try not to do any permanent damage; I need him to watch my back when we’re working. Deal?”

“Deal.” Bikky nodded and shook Ryo’s hand.

“Okay, and now I think it’s your bedtime. You’ve got school tomorrow.”

“Oh joy.” Bikky got to his feet, then impulsively gave Ryo another hug. “’Night, Ryo.”

“Goodnight, Bikky.”

Tumbling into bed, Bikky lay staring into the darkness. He’d suffer Dee’s presence, because Ryo asked him to, but the Perv better watch his step, because Bikky would be watching him. Just as Ryo was protecting him, he had a responsibility to protect Ryo, and he’d do it to the best of his abilities.

The End


End file.
